At the present time, flat roof structures include steel posts having steel beams affixed to the tops thereof by some method such as welding. In most instances these structures are relatively large and must be assembled at the site. Fixing the steel posts and steel beams by welding at the site is very difficult and inconvenient. First, the welding equipment, which is generally electric, requires large amounts of electrical power, is expensive to provide at the site, and requires special personnel to operate. Second, the government requires special inspectors on hand, at the site to inspect every weld as it is made. These inspectors must be paid for by the company doing the construction. Further, in many instances the welds must be relatively large or long and are relatively expensive without even considering the expenses mentioned above.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved flat roof structure that can be easily bolted together at the site and does not require any on-site welding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved flat roof structure that is relatively simple and inexpensive to install.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved flat roof structure that does not require welding equipment and other special tools on-site to install.